<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smile by MorganaNK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310360">Smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK'>MorganaNK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Barbara each have a smile that they only show the other, but what lies behind them?<br/>A fic inspired by a writing prompt on Pinterest by Gold-Miss.com and set at the end of the sixth series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You hide so much behind that smile.</p><p>Your father’s death, and the fallout that followed.</p><p>Deborah’s marriage to your friend Simon.</p><p>Peter’s drug addiction.</p><p>The death of Dr Trenarrow and the impact it had on your mother.</p><p>Helen’s accident, the loss of your unborn baby.</p><p>Helen leaving.</p><p>My shooting.</p><p>The investigation into your conduct during the Blackwell arrest.</p><p>Helen’s death.</p><p>Your spiral into depression and near-alcoholism.</p><p>Julia Oborne’s murder and your arrest.</p><p>The Thompson case which very nearly broke us.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <i>You hide so much behind that smile.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Your brother’s death from Leukemia, and what happened to your family afterwards.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Your father’s illness and subsequent death.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Your mother’s advanced dementia.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Your guilt upon realising that you couldn’t care for your mother, and that it would be safer for her to live in a care home.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Your suspension for saving Hadiyyah and I from drowning.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Your belief that I had betrayed you, and your battle to regain your rank once you discovered the truth.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Your shooting.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Pretending you were okay when we both knew you had PTSD.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Being held hostage, then breaking down in my arms.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Your fight to save me from myself when I was hellbent on self-destruction.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The way you stood tall when I took my temper out on you again and again.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The Thompson case which very nearly broke us.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>